1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disposable epistaxis treatments, which can be applied with ease by patient without medical assistance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Epistaxis, also known as “nosebleed,” is a common problem. There are many causes for nosebleeds which can be propagated by excessive drying of nasal mucous membrane, trauma (physical damage), hypertension (high blood pressure), and sinusitis, among other disorders. Nosebleeds frequently occur at unpredictable times and can be dangerous if not controlled causing unconsciousness or even death. Because of the frequency, unpredictability and danger of nosebleeds, it is critical that treatment for nosebleeds be readily available, especially for those people with chronic nosebleeds. According to OSHA, there are regulations regarding contact of blood and many people are fearful that the blood may be contaminated with blood borne pathogens such as AIDS or HIV. Players in sporting events cannot continue playing if blood is seen by the referee, unless the nose bleed is “contained”. This nose pack has a compacted design to help conceal the problem of a nosebleed thereby preventing embarrassment of messy blood. For these reasons, many attempts have been made to meet the need for a simple and ready to use treatment with the ability to conceal a nosebleed for epistaxis. All attempts in the prior art have failed to satisfactorily meet these needs. A satisfactory treatment would be non conspicuous, effective, easily disposable, convenient, cost effective and easy to apply, while not intimidating patients.